


You don’t know you’re beautiful

by juneglacier



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bad English, Gang Rape, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneglacier/pseuds/juneglacier
Summary: There are always some vivacious snippets emerge from my mind. They are honed by the varying blue illusions and became a glass of mulled wine. Attributed to James’s enticing smiles, every time I could bring his gougers face into that daring role play. Every torturous movement makes him more appealing and attractive. I can’t stop writing.Logan was an indifferent mercenary who had undergone a lot of tragedies. He was used to be far away from troubles. However, this boy who had beautiful blue eyes always disturbed Logan’s mind from then on Shaw assigned a special job to Logan-as the boy’s body guard. At the first sight, Logan knew the boy was a totally troublemaker.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
When Logan arrived the prison infirmary, Victor was greeting him with a slant smile. 

Logan frowned, “What’s up? Why do you wear that smile?” 

Victor patted Logan’s shoulder excitedly, “Brother, I envy you. Our boss assigns you an admiring job.”

Logan just wanted to make a report to Shaw and take a rest. It’s tired after finishing the latest job. Victor nudged Logan towards the infirmary which was crowded by some staffs. Logan confused and strode into the room. But when he put his hands on the handle, he heard a stifling groan and the bumping of fresh. Logan push the door and ignored the staff’s chatting and chuckling.

An unfamiliar figure was loomed by Shaw’s lean body. Shaw was devouring the boy’s lips with greedy passion. The boy was immovably pressed on the wall, but his adorable frown shown his unwillingness. His baby blue eyes open widely, obviously startled by Logan’s intrusion. The boy tried to push Shaw away, but Shaw tilted his chin towards a better angle to kiss more deeply until they both couldn’t breathe. Then Shaw let the boy struggle out of his embrace. 

Logan’s eyes involuntarily focused on the boy’s swollen and red lips. This was a captivating creature with the breathtaking beauty which Logan had never seen before. Logan’s heart was clutched and squeezed by the boy’s blue eyes. These eyes were watery now. Logan hoped he could sweep the tears with his callous fingers. There was a sense of guilt and pity settled down to Logan’s vein. As if Logan was to blame for not protecting this fragile beauty from Shaw’s ravishment.

“Logan, here you are.” Shaw grabbed the boy’s hand tightly. “I have an assignment for you. This is Charles, my Charles. Your responsibility is protecting him when I am not around him. You know this prison is not so peaceful as it looks like.” 

Logan instinctively wanted to refuse because he knew that the boy would draw the gruesome attention in this prison. The safest way was being far away from the trouble maker, nevertheless the boy was alluring. He scrutinized the boy with a long gazing. Charles just lifted his head to catch Logan’s sight at the same moment.

Logan felt a nameless anger burst out of his mind. He didn’t dare to look for the reason. Maybe the fluttering long eyelashes, or the obvious pride shining in the blue eyes made Logan hummed “Yes.”

“Charles, my dear. Tonight we’ll go to an astonishing event to meet some friends. I can’t wait to introduce you to them.” Shaw wrapped his hands around Charles’s slim waist. Charles was shivering slightly, evidently the flicker of fear in his eyes. Shaw started to caress the boy’s back to soothe him. Charles let out a small sigh of protest. He couldn’t help squirming in Shaw’s hold. Shaw’s vice-like grip with more intensity that could bruise reminded Charles where he was. Eventually, Charles nodded. “Good boy. Logan will escort you to my club and prepared the next splendid event.” Shaw squeezed Charles’s shoulder tenderly and went out. Shaw’s staffs dismissed.

There was an awkward silence stretched between Logan and Charles. Charles’s cheeks flushed for a while. His head lowered to watch the document files on his table, exposing the elegant curve of his nape. Logan couldn’t stop his surge about burying into the crook between Charles’s collarbones. Logan shook his head to concentrate, “I wait for you outside. If you finished you job…”

“You really consider that I have a dignified job here?” Charles interrupted Logan curiously.

“Yes, exactly you’re a doctor. Someone would need your help.” Logan said.

“Don’t you think I am just Shaw’s toy whom he can vent his perverted interest to?” Charles asked directly.

“It’s none of my business to judge you, kid. My duty is protecting you from...”

“If you want to be an eligible bodyguard, do not sent me to the club tonight.” Charles sighed. “But you are his employee. It’s completely stupid to say that.”

Logan looked into Charles’s eyes. The flicker of fear appeared again. Logan stepped out of the office to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This chapter is some flashbacks in the beginning. We will understand why Charles got into the mess.

Charles got a new job in Shaw’s infamous prison. He would be a psychologist in that prison’s infirmary. Raven couldn’t understand his waste in this nowhere. “You have got doctorate of psychology in Oxford, you can choose any hospital.”Raven scowled indignantly. 

Charles smiled, “This prison’s sponsor is Sebastian Shaw, he has controlled this prison for twenty years since he framed our father. I guess there are some important issues in the prison. I want to figure it out.” 

This revelation surprised Raven, “Are you insane? It’s too dangerous to confront Shaw, he is brutal and sly.” Charles hugged Raven to give her assurance, “Don’t worry. He knows nothing about me. I am a common doctor. When I get his crime evidence, I will leave that to police.” Raven clung against Charles, she knew Charles’s determination. “Be careful, come back in one piece.” Raven kissed his brother’s cheek. 

The worst thing was that Sebastian Shaw was not only brutal and sly, his hypocrisy and carnal desire almost ruined Charles. If not encountered with Logan, Charles would had fallen down to the torturous abyss which created by Shaw.

Charles still remembered the first day he entered into the prison infirmary. The ensuing riot and the deliberate attack toward him were totally a trap. That just made Charles release the defense. He should be on the alert all the time.

That day was sunny，but for Charles it was stormy. When Shaw saved him from one furious prisoner’s menace, Charles found that Shaw’s arms were bleeding due to the deft attack from the criminal. Finally, the guards tackled down the criminal by an electric baton. Charles had to appreciate Shaw for his favor, even though he hated to say thanks to Shaw. 

“I really apologize for this chaos. This prisoner is a psycho. I should notice his abnormal behaviors earlier.” Shaw grasped his injured arm. He stared at Charles’s blue eyes with a hint of entreaty, as if he wanted Charles’s help. 

“Do you want I call someone come up for you?” Charles said tentatively. “No. It doesn’t matter. Could you send me to my office? I could deal with it by myself. And you’re a doctor, too.” Shaw answered instantly.

Charles nodded because he craved to check Shaw’s office. Shaw must have hidden some evidences in this office. When Shaw wrapped his broken arm and invited Charles to stay for a cup of coffee, Charles sat down on the couch naturally.

This was a comfortable moment when he nursed the coffee without worrying about a psycho’s attacking. Maybe too comfortable. Charles grasped the last hint of gloat in Shaw’s eyes, but he had no time to react. He blacked out.

Shaw cuddled Charles for a long while to indulge himself in Charles’s fresh scent, a kind of virginity scent. He had assessed Charles’s body wrapping in an elegant shirt by his roving hands. Charles’s hums were tender, his cherry plump lips were pouting, his brows were frowning. Shaw pecked on that sultry lips delightfully. This was a good start and the ensuing work was more exciting.

Charles kneaded his temples to dispel the heavy dizziness. A warm hand reached to his back to help him, it’s Shaw. This shocked Charles immediately. He was lying on the couch with weak limbs. What happened? “Well, Dr. Xavier, you’re eventually sober. Now let me escort you to your office.” Shaw smirked. Charles managed to avoid Shaw’s hand, he tried to prop himself by his own elbows.

“We have spent some joyful time together. I enjoyed this memorable moment. I have got some souvenirs to summon up your memories.” Shaw turned on a camera in the room, some pictures were projected to the wall. These were all Charles’s naked body posturing various daring and enticing postures. Shaw caressed the magnified projections obscenely, “I never encountered so perfect body with so pretty face. Look at the nipples, like the rose buds. And the unblemished skin, baby blue eyes. Of course, we can’t ignore the pouty mouth. I really want to put my cock into it…Sorry, Mr. Xavier, I use inappropriate words. We should be civilized.” Charles couldn’t stay in calm, he almost struggled away from the couch. 

Shaw cradled him tightly and sniffed him deeply. “You smell so good. I am full of admiration for the way I treat you so gently. When I take your photos, I haven’t taken this advantage to claim you. I just strip you and clothe you.” Charles pulled away and scowled, “You’re creepy. I will call the police.”

But Shaw looked very happy, as if he heard a funny joke. He strode towards Charles to hug Charles again. “My sweetie, you should comply with my words. Unless you don’t care about Raven’s life. You want her in your position?” Charles denied instantly. Shaw watched Charles’s flickering eyelashes with full satisfactions. He kissed the blue eyes which were welling up delightfully. He would keep company with this pretty boy. Meanwhile, he couldn’t wait to show off this treasure in front of those haughty club members.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan and Charles were walking through a long deep corridor. The fluffy luxurious carpets were so soft and thick that no one could hear their sound of footsteps. They walked silently. Logan was stunned by this groomed Charles. A white filmy shirt and a blue jeans wrapped Charles’s fit body. “You’re …magnificent.” Logan said admittedly. An upturn smile on Charles’s face seemed like this pretty boy had always known he had a good looking. 

As they got the end of corridor, the door was opened automatically. Charles was tugged into Shaw’s passionate embrace. “Charles, my prince, here you are. Oh, Logan, you could go down for some drink. When we finished, I will call you.”

Logan stepped backward and watched the door closed like a monster’s mouth devouring Charles completely. In the fleeting second, Logan felt some hints as if Charles was screaming for Logan’s help. Logan lifted his head and got the last sight that Shaw had cradled Charles in arms.

“It’s none of my business.” Logan said to himself.

“This must be Shaw’s secret dirty club business. I could get more firsthand criminal proofs. But the priority is leaving here alive.” Charles thought. He even didn’t notice Shaw had gripped his slim waist enthusiastically. Shaw tilted Charles’s jaw to plunder his plump red lips. Shaw’s hands started to rove on Charles’s chest with heavier breath. Charles’s thigh had felt the hardness of Shaw’s joystick. But he couldn’t move. He was pressed on the couch cushions tightly. Eventually, Shaw loosened him reluctantly. “If not regarding the regulations of hellfire club, I would take you to bed right now. Charles, my sweetie, you’re so alluring. I am afraid tonight we should use the supreme rule.”

Charles confused, “What does it mean?”

“That means we will share you in the same moment because we all want to take you first.” Shaw squeezed Charles’s buttocks greedily. “No. Please…” Charles sighed desperately. “This is a supreme honor for your beauty.” Shaw kissed Charles again to stifle the rest words. Then Shaw opened a hidden door and pushed Charles into it. 

It was a luxury spacious room. Upon Shaw and Charles appeared on the entrance, two men stood up to greet Shaw. When the door closed, all the noises were proofed. All the men were watching Charles with assessing eyes. This private secrete room was so quiet that Charles could hear the voice of swallowing saliva. Shaw clutched Charles’s waist to steady him and enjoyed the trepidation surging in Charles’s vein. 

The participants started to trade banters. “Shaw, I hate to say that but you’re really good at this. Your taste is elegant.” Shaw fondled Charles blushing cheek, “I don’t dare to taste alone even though this one is my favorite. I’d like follow the regulation of this club. Please let me offer the first bid. I will offer double price upon any highest bid.” The room was full of noises regarding Shaw’s words. “Be quiet. I prefer to share this pretty boy together. Wait in the queue? I bet Shaw won’t let the boy leave his bed once he takes him away. Obviously, we will offer equal price.” Charles managed not to flinch away in this daunting situation. He didn’t know whether he could survive from these greedy monsters. 

Shaw leaned to whisper, “Charles, it seems that we would have an incredible night together.” Charles struggled to escape Shaw’s breath. But he bumped into another man’s muscle chest. He had to tilt his head to look at this tall man. Instantly, Charles was lifted in this man’s arms. He squirmed uselessly. 

“Azazel, don’t be so impatient. Put him down. Let’s strip him on the carpet. At least I have the privilege to fuck him first.” Shaw protested and strode closely to unbutton Charles’s shirt. But Azazel gripped the collars of Charles’s white shirt and ripped the shirt open. Charles’s heart was thudding. 

Two hands were handling Charles’s waistband, two hands were pulling off his shoes and socks. They were efficient and deft. The rustling of clothes and the sound of zippers being drawn down were too loud in this silent room. Charles closed his eyes to abide this humiliation. He never exposed himself like this in front of person who were waiting for using him torturously. 

“My sweet Charles! Let’s talk about some principles.” Shaw crawled up to crouch over Charles. He buried in Charles’s collarbones to smell the fragrance. Meanwhile, his deft hands started to roam around, especially lingering on the sensitive nipples and thighs. “You should follow my bids if you value your sister’s wellbeing.” The only choice for Charles was nodding in silence. He felt desperate about the forthcoming adversities, but he could not show any weakness to Shaw. He couldn’t give up the hope of survival, even though that would render more assaults.

Charles’s heart sunk down, “Please, stop...” Shaw sealed Charles’s words with his heated mouth. After a possessive deep kiss, Shaw took a breather elatedly. “My dear. I have imaged you moan under my body for a whole night.” Shaw knelt between Charles’s thighs to part his legs. Shaw’s fingers invaded Charles’s pink hole to work it open and loose.

En Sabah Nur pinned Charles’s hands above Charles’s head, lean for a greedy kiss. He coveted Charles’s luscious lips at the first sight. He almost wanted to put his cock into that delicious mouth immediately. They should be patient, taking into account that they had enough time to use this beautiful body.

Azazel took the advantage to caress Charles’s chest and belly, companying with his deft tongue. He was keen on the two rose buds. If he had whole night to stay with this boy, he would embed his cock into the boy’s hole and suckle the nipples to sleep. Azazel deepened the suck deliberately, the nips and the bites made Charles groan involuntarily. 

Charles arched his waist to struggle away. En Sabah Nur and Azazel flanked Charles on either side of him. An enthusiastic mouth sucked each nipple, worried the swollen nipples. Charles bit his lower lip, the stifling gasps and moans made these men crazy more and more. 

Shaw pulled out the slick fingers and slammed his cock in Charles directly. The sudden invasion startled Charles. The consequent frantic thrusts almost impaled Charles. Charles screamed and whined loudly. His blue eyes closed, flickering eyelashes sopped in tears. Shaw’s heart was touched by this picture. He was very glad to destroy the beautiful fragile thing. Shaw drilled deeply and penetrated Charles relentlessly.

Meanwhile, En Sabah Nur shoved his entire length into Charles’s mouth. Azazel suckled Charles’s swelled nipples and intoxicated in the taste.

“My baby. You’re so tight. Your body is so hospitable to us. Charles, you impress me. I know you’re not satiable with only one cock.” Shaw bent Charles’s leg on his shoulders to bury his cock more deeply. He and En Sabah Nur were closing. They all speeded their paces to force Charles’s wracked body bear the sexual frenzy.

Show released at first, he collapsed on Charles obsessively. Shaw’s hand massaged Charles’s sore thighs, whispered “We haven’t finished, baby.” Then En Sabah Nur howled and shoot a load of seeds down to Charles’s throat. Charles had no choice except swallowing it. Charles hadn’t heard shaw’s endearing words, because Azazel had made him on the hands and knees. When Azazel steadied Charles to thrust into fiercely, En Sabah Nur tilted Charles’s jaw to kiss him possessively. Besides, En Sabah Nur nipped Charles’s nipples to irritate him. Charles arched back to hatch Azazel’s every thrusts properly. Azazel couldn’t stand anymore, he roared to spurt, biting on Charles’s shoulder.

Charles was too exhausted to black out. His pretty face seemed like an innocent baby. On the contrary, his unblemished skin sprinkled hickeys and bruise. His hole was leaking those three men’s seeds. The purest baby face compared to the lewd debauchery. This picture was totally seductive.

The three men’s thick cocks hardened again.

This night was totally surreal to Charles. He was a ragged doll at all. Sometimes he was trapped between Azazel and En Sabah Nur, they were mounting him. Sometimes he was impaled against the wall by Shaw. Sometimes he was kneeling with his hips in the air to bear the pumping. That would be a nightmare and it was hard to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan was nursing a glass of beer in the hall. The tick tocks disturbed Logan’s mind. Victor waggled towards him. “Do those bastards finish their sexual perverted activities?”

“What does that mean?” Logan stared into Victor’s eyes.

“Oh, you see these thugs over there? They are waiting for their bosses. I hear of that their bosses will share a delicious boy tonight. I guess that boy is exactly your client, my brother. Have you tasted him firstly? I hope I would have that chance. I would tie him up and fuck him till he cries. His mouth looks so cute for my cock.” Victor said filthily.

“Stop it, you never ever get the chance.” Logan stood up and scorned Victor. “You can try if you dare.”

Logan climbed up to the stairs anxiously. He couldn’t imagine what happened upon Charles. That exquisite boy deserved the best thing in this world, not being ravished by these scum bags.

Without hesitations, Logan crashed into the secret room directly. Logan’s fury flamed upon he saw what happened. An unconscious Charles lolled his head on Azazel’s shoulder. Azazel gripped Charles’s chin for a possessive kiss. En was squeezing Charles’s buttock contentedly. Shaw’s mouth stayed on Charles’s nipple to worry and bite. Those four naked bodies tangled shamelessly with an innocent angel.

The big noise made Shaw lifted his head. He deliberately circled and licked Charles’s nipple excessively to show off. “What a reliable body guard! Logan, we haven’t finished. We need another round to revel in this captivated body.” He bit Charles amusedly, pulling some hums and groans from the boy. “You’re insatiable, my boy.” Shaw tried to part Charles’s ravishing thighs again.

“Mr. Shaw, you have a meeting at 9 am.” Logan lowered his head.

Shaw patted Charles’s cheek, brushed away some wet locks on Charles’s forehead. “Ok, Logan. You take him back, clean him and feed him. I will visit him tomorrow night.”

Logan strode to collect Charles, wrapping Charles with Logan’s jacket. Charles’s smaller body fixed under the old jacket properly. Logan took Charles away quickly in case that Shaw changed his mind. Logan’s public defiant behavior toward Shaw would not go through easily. Shaw was vengeful and narrow-minded. Logan ignored these clues, he just wanted to take the fragile boy away from those monsters.

Logan put Charles on the bed when they entered into Charles’s room in prison. Charles lay on his back wearily. He even couldn’t lift his legs to escape from this mattress which definitely displayed his tortures. Charles glared at Logan with the deer eyes. “If you want to take a shower, I could help you.” Logan avoided Charles’s sight.

“Do you want to use me in the bathtub?” Charles jeered Logan ironically.

“What? No, I am not the man you have thought.” Logan lifted Charles and put him on the chair in the restroom. “Take it easy, take a shower. No one would disturb you.” Logan left and closed the door, not forgetting to turn on the faucet.

When Charles lay in the bathtub to scrub his skin, he felt he was too filthy to clean. As if the three men’s touches were still being there. He closed his eyes to dispel these lewd banters and wicked smiles, but in vain. The disturbing paces from that bodyguard were ridiculous. So far, Charles’s body was unwilling but had been forced to accommodate to every man who had desire to take him, under Shaw’s guiding. Did he really need a bodyguard?

Charles wrapped his abused body in a loose robe and thought about some escape plan. He didn’t notice Logan was approaching him. Logan’s heavy breath made Charles lifted his head. Charles founded that he was already cornered by Logan. His body was pretty smaller than Logan. 

“Listen to me, kid. I have asked Shaw give you to me as my reward for recently job performance. You’re safe temporarily.” Logan put his hands on Charles’s shoulders.

“What do you mean? I am not Shaw’s sex slave who could be a treat to all kinds of men as Shaw’s order.” Charles shouted shockingly. He grabbed his collar of robe to cover his bare neck and collarbone as if Logan would assault him immediately.

Logan covered Charles mouth to stifle his scream. “Be quiet, Charles. I won’t take advantage of you. Shaw won’t let you go unless he were died. I just make an excuse for you. You could take a rest for one night.” 

“Ok then, I should take these filthy things as my duties. After this short break, I still need to lie on the bed and open my legs to any man for Shaw’s order.” Charles mocked himself. “Don’t pretend to be kind. Take your reward now. Owing others is not my habit.”

Logan gazed Charles’s collarbone. Due to the fierce struggles, the white robe’s belt had been loosened a little. The bared milky skin revealed carelessly, as if a tempting evil. Logan wanted to touch and taste immediately. Charles blushed and tried to flinch away. Logan had tossed Charles onto the bed and pressed Charles’s hands above his head heavily. Logan’s hot breath loomed over Charles’s lips. “I offended Shaw for you, you should give me some rewards. But now you need sleep. I won’t resist to take you if you aggravate me again.” Logan couldn’t think calmly at the sight of Charles’s red swollen lips. That must be done by Shaw, Azazel and En.

They stared each other intensely. The astonishing knocks interrupted the fight. It was Victor. “Logan, are you enjoying the sweet boy? Are you sleep? Mr. Shaw want to know the progress.” The vicious voice leaked into the silent air to intensify the anger of Charles. Charles wanted to shout vehemently. 

Without any hesitation, Logan kissed Charles deeply. He ignored Charles’s tears in eyes intentionally. At the first time, when Logan saw this pretty boy with the most innocent face, he was wondering whether Charles would involve in this debauched position. Logan couldn’t let the other bastards ravish Charles, he wanted saving Charles. 

Perhaps the adorable tears were the trigger. Perhaps this little one was too appealing to resist. Logan pried Charles teeth and sucked Charles’s tongues frantically. Charles’s smell drove Logan nuts. Logan’s deft tongue stirred inside Charles’s mouth. Charles hummed for the air. Logan’s mouth started to kiss Charles’s collarbone. Meanwhile, his hands untied Charles’s robe. “Stop, please. We need to talk.” Charles gasped for a while. He encouraged himself: this man was not so brutal like Shaw. Logan hadn’t stop his hands. He ripped off the robe decidedly. Charles was exposed completely, under Logan’s gaze.

Logan straddled Charles to steady him and started to strip his own shirt. Charles managed to grasp Logan’s hands. “We need to talk.” Charles pleaded again. 

Logan exclaimed deliberately, “No excuse couldn’t stop me to fuck you now. I am very curious what’s your negotiation.” Logan lowered his body to gain an easy angle to suck Charles’s nipples. Logan’s pace was persistent and unwavering. “Logan, my name is Charles Xavier. If I can’t survive, please take a message to my sister. Don’t tell her the truth.” Charles’s blue eyes were full of tears, like the sapphire in the heavy rain. Logan’s heart leaked one beat. “You won’t die, kid.” Logan’s tongue circled around Charles’s nipple, distracting him. Charles bit his lips to hold back his moans. “Logan…” Logan sealed his words with a rough and possessive kiss. 

The knocks on the door trailed off. 

Logan stopped his mad behaviors to subside the gasps for a while. “Shaw is watching. We have to make those noise as if …I am so sorry.” Logan pulled the blanket to cover Charles. 

“Charles, this is the only safe way for us. If Shaw’s thugs are skeptical, they would crash into the room to kill me and share you in turn. It’s dangerous, if I do something which exposes that I am not on their sides.” Logan tried to reach Charles’s cheek, Charles pulled away indignantly.

“I won’t touch you without your admission from now on, Charles. You have my words. And one more thing, I cherish you. I don’t mean to hurt you.” Logan confessed.

“Leave me alone. I am frazzled.” Charles turned over and buried his head in the soft pillows.

Logan reined his lust of kissing, caressing and claiming Charles toughly. He watched Charles carefully beside the bed instead of cuddling Charles on the bed. Charles was in a shallow sleep. His eyebrows frowned, like he was suffering. His red lips were pouty, suiting for a long deep kiss. Logan would remember that taste of Charles’s lips forever. There wasn’t a shade of doubt that the boy had stolen Logan’s heart. Someday, Charles would accept Logan and stayed with him. Logan held Charles’s hands, pressed a chaste kiss on the back hopefully. 

This slight contact made Charles hum. This enticing voice was similar to a moan. That moan ignited Logan’s desire out of blue. He leaned in for a deep kiss to devour the fragrance of Charles. He brushed the brown locks from the boy’s beautiful forehead. Logan’s hands lingered on Charles’s collarbone. Once he ripped the blanket away, his boy would expose in front of him totally. And he could listen the appealing groans again, could feel the complied body squirmed under him.

But Logan heard a feeble “No”, this was an obvious refuse. Logan cursed himself silently, “Control yourself, you have promised to Charles, Logan.” Logan took a deep breath and retreated back immediately. 

Charles woke up in the dim house. Upon he saw Logan lying on the narrow couch, he felt surprisingly a wisp of comfort and safety. Logan’s vigilance was outstanding. He had stood up and handed the clothing to Charles as Charles tried to grope his clothes in the awkward tranquility. Charles got up from the disorganized bed clumsily. His legs and thighs were too sore to prop his body properly.

Logan embraced Charles’s limp body to support him strongly. This mighty intimacy was different to Charles. This support was friendly and pure. Charles darted a thankful glimpse to Logan.

The clamorous knocks pounded the door with urgency. Logan encircled Charles into his chest involuntarily and vacated one hand to open the door. Shaw and his escorts flooded in hastily. Logan slackened his embrace imperceptibly under Shaw’s gaze. Shaw took over Charles fiercely from Logan.

“Charles, my sweetheart. You look tired. I guess Logan has used your delicious body for whole night. He won’t miss this precious chance.” Shaw nuzzled Charles’s nape. “I am so astonished that Logan didn’t bite you. It looks like he didn’t forget the discipline of not to damage others property.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charles swept away Shaw’s vague fondling hands with determination. “Leave me alone. Don’t touch me. You’re sadistic and sick.” Charles gritted his teeth to swallow his revulsion and anxiety. Shaw and other two men’s ravishments haunted Charles. The perverted banters and possessive hands made Charles feel that he was degraded to be a sex toy with pretty face and compliant body. The whole thing was absolutely wrong. He shouldn’t be used unwillingly for Shaw’s pleasure. He couldn’t tolerate these humiliations any more.

Charles was overwhelmed by his own abomination toward Shaw, overlooking Shaw’s self-centered side. The man who was used to be respected and succumbed to. That rule which anyone who offended him should be punished always bore in his mind.

Shaw’s hypocritical smile stiffened at his upward lips corner, even not reaching his eyes. The room was dreadfully silent all of sudden. Logan’s heart was clutched by fear. He definitely knew what would happen, in the meantime he had decided to protect Charles from dangers.

“I can’t blame you, my boy. You’re new here. But you deserve an explicit lesson at least. I am very glad I will be your mentor in this specific situation.” Shaw said conversationally. 

Charles scowled, “What would you do except…” Instantly, Charles’s rest words was concealed by Shaw’s greedy mouth. Shaw pressed Charles onto the sofa and ripped off his shirt to reveal Charles’s unblemished skin. Shaw’s mouth roamed to the pink nipples and eventually sucked in turn with enthusiasm. Charles whined and pushed Shaw in order to defense himself, in vain.

“You guys do me a favor. Steady him for me. I can’t wait for one second to relish this delicious boy.” Some thugs followed Shaw’s bid immediately. Shaw leaned in to kiss Charles’s red lips again. “Charles, I’ll take you right now. Don’t let our audience disappointed. Be a good bitch.” Shaw whispered into Charles’s ear deliberately. 

Charles closed his eyes to avoid the men’s leering. “No, no, open your divine blue eyes, Charles. You can watch our expressions which could make you sober about what position you really are in. You are my slut.” Shaw clutched Charles’s chin brutally, making the boy’s delicate jaw bruised. “Your tears drive me nuts. Charles, let me please you.” Shaw kissed Charles’s glassy eyes where the tears were welling up gently as if he were a tender lover. But the frenzied hands manhandled Charles’s chest and belly and thighs, disclosing Shaw’s darkest desire about ruining Charles.

“Mr. Shaw, I am sorry for disturbing your… event. I am really sorry. You have a phone call from Mr. Azazel. ”Logan’s placid voice cut in to Shaw’s ravel. “Hang up the phone. I am…very busy.” Shaw buried in Charles’s neck to bite the shoulder, making Charles scream. 

“Mr. Shaw, sorry. Mr. Azazel says he has a big offer to you, for Charles.” Logan delivered the information unwaveringly. Charles’s name drew Shaw’s attention finally. Shaw pull away and hauled Charles up, cradling the shivering Charles on his lap. “Interesting, my pet. It looks like Azazel has been enchanted by you. He fucks you longer than us at that night? Or you flirt with him sneakily under my eyes?”

Charles just glared at Shaw with ragged breaths, disbelieving that he had surprisingly escaped from the upcoming public humiliation. Shaw kissed Charles’s hair fondly, “I am sorry, sweetie. I don’t mean to scare you.” Shaw started to trace the curve of Charles’s back soothingly, like Charles was his spoiled child. “So tell me, Charles, you allure Azazel by your charm. You want to escape from me? How lovely your vigor is! Charles, my dear, you are so eager to entice other men. Could I satisfy you? You want more, always.” Shaw’s hands arrived Charles’s naked chest to circle the sensitive nipples. Charles bit his lips to stifle a moan. Shaw got this clue immediately. He covered the pink nipples with his mouth, suckling and worrying skillfully.

“Show me your loyalty and passion, Charles.” Shaw squeezed Charles’s hip very leisurely. As if they were at a honeymoon hotel room. Then Shaw clutched Charles’s chin for a greedy kiss. “I am keen on your body. Charles, kiss me back. Otherwise, I will take you on the ground. And you know, my followers haven’t had sex for so long time. How hungry they are? They will devour you. Your little pink hole will be pounded by the wolves relentlessly.”

Charles kissed Shaw to stop the rest dirty words. Shaw was stunned by Charles’s initiative driving. Charles’s tongue was deft like an active fish swimming in Shaw’s mouth. When Charles started to suck Shaw’s tongue, Shaw couldn’t hold back. Shaw pressed Charles against his chest and lifted Charles in his arm, striding into the bedroom. “Logan, tell Azazel that I will take Charles to the party tomorrow night. I will talk with him in person. Now, no one can disturb me. You guys could get out.” 

Only in several minutes, Charles’s scent suffused the room. The squeaks of mattress and the stifling moan interwove sexily. Logan lowered his head bitterly.

“I admire our boss. He finds such a great boy toy.” One man said. “I hope I could taste the adorable doctor. You know our boss is generous, sometimes.” Logan snarled at this filthy words and got more jeers. Logan had to ignore Charles’s intermittent whines again and again.

“He would scream enticingly under my body. I’d like to fuck him for whole day if I have the chance.” One man said and started to jerk off.

Logan’s blood was boiling in his veins and he wanted to gut Shaw.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charles woke up by a needy mouth nibbling his nipples. Charles opened his eyes and managed to flinch away. But he found he was tangled with Shaw. Shaw crawled onto Charles, “You’re amazing, Charles.” He embraced Charles eagerly and pressed a soft kiss on Charles’s forehead.

“We have a very nice night. you deserve a good rest.” Shaw said almost politely. It seemed like he offered an overtime work and got award from the boss. “I want to leave this place. Let me go.” Charles whispered.

“Dear, your resilience and braveness are very impressive. You could work as a doctor in the prison. You follow my bid as usual. That’s my rule.”

“Where’s Logan?” Charles decided to ask.

“I think he was waiting outside. Imaging this, he heard you used by me repeatedly, but he can’t touch you again. I especially incline to display your delicious hole to him. How lovely when it is filled with our seeds.” Shaw’s prick was hardened by his own dirty talk.

“If you give me a special breakfast, I will let you meet with him.” Shaw clutched Charles’s jaw to analyze Charles’s expression. Charles pulled away indifferently, “No, I hate him. He is same to you. I prefer to go to work as a doctor.”

Shaw pinned Charles on the bed, “Remember one thing, you are mine. You are a doctor at day. At night, you’re my slut. Don’t try to refuse me again. The consequence is serious.” Shaw had entered into Charles easily, after all Charles was being used relentlessly for whole night.

“Charles, you are expecting to my cock, are you? You like being used by us in turn or together? Which style make you aroused? Tell me. Next time, I will let that hungry prisoners share you.” Shaw thrusted in crazy pace and gazed Charles’s angry face.

Charles’s undulant body made Shaw released very quickly. The hot and sticky sperm mixed with other men’s seed. Charles felt completely filthy.

Shaw put the complied Charles on the bed to sort his disarray gleefully. Shaw’s deft hands roamed on Charles’s creamy skin to change his clothes. Definitely, Shaw wouldn’t waste this chance to kiss Charles’s nipples and lips enthusiastically. This violation was ended by Charles swallowed Shaw’s come embarrassedly. Charles lied on back liked a ragged doll. Yes, he was a doll decorating Shaw’s perversities.

Shaw clutched Charles’s soft body to his chest, “God, I love you so much, my little Charles. Tonight you will be the remarkable star.” Shaw kissed Charles deeply, as if he was glad to taste his own seeds.

Every clamor of Logan’s mind subsided. Logan decided to save Charles at any cost. He loosened Charles and waited outside.

Finally, the fucking Shaw summoned him with a smirk face. “Logan, here you are. Could you do me a favor? Groom the boy for me. I am so exhausted because the boy is insatiable.” Logan nodded and glanced at Charles. 

Charles’s tousled hair was soppy. His legs spread, revealing a glimpse of leaking hole to the audiences. Charles’s face was hiding in the pillow. He’s too shame to see Logan’s expression. Shaw tilted Charles’s chin proudly to show off the pretty boy’s plump lips and welling blue eyes. 

 

Logan’s heart sunk down. He knew Shaw wouldn’t let Charles go forever unless he could tackle down the bastard regarding his criminal business. Charles’s beauty was Shaw’s solid ornament. Charles’s appealing feature reflected credit on Shaw’s taste and power, especially took account into Shaw’s erotic club for the high classes. 

“Please let me take a shower.” Charles murmured.

“Now, I have marked your body. You should keep my pheromone on your skin. Otherwise, I don’t dare to promise your safety, darling. You have experienced some club members’ eagerness before.” Shaw caressed Charles lips indulgently.

Charles didn’t care to relive Azazel and En Sabah Nur’s fierce pistons inside his body. He closed his eyes tenderly to expel the terrible carnal memory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trickling of seeds and the swollen nipples made Charles blush. He pulled the white sheet to wrap his ravaged body to avoid Logan’s hot gazes. Logan had put a black sharp suits and on the bed. 

Charles propped his body with his elbow, the pain and the sourness attacked him instantly. Charles gave up helplessly. “Charles, let me help you.” Logan closed to the bed carefully as if he already knew he had no proper word to alleviate Charles’s distress.

Charles said nothing, let Logan deal with him as a ragged doll. Logan scrubbed Charles’s face and combed his hair discreetly. Logan never treated someone so thoughtfully. He worried his calloused fingers would graze Charles’s unblemished skin. Charles felt drained of energy due to that being repeatedly and roughly used by Shaw. He even can’t say any words when Logan coped with his filthy body, so filthy that Charles wanted to retch. Only one thing he can do was shutting his eyes. 

Logan was incredible peaceful while he cleaned up Charles. Charles’s mild breathes liked the most effective hypnotizing thing. When Logan finished, Charles had lay on the luxury bed like the sleeping Snow White. Yes, we were the ugly dwarf. Logan cursed himself. It’s time to wake up this beauty to prepare the party. The worst thing was Logan would send Charles to that party, into the group of letches who had ravished Charles and wanted to taste once more.

It’s wrong. Logan fisted as the debauchery scene haunted. The naked Charles whined and moaned beneath Shaw, En and Azazel. Logan shook his head to dissipate these thoughts.

“What’s upsetting you?”He snapped his eyes while Charles asked curiously. Logan scooped Charles up in his arms, pressing Charles against his chest. “Charles, could you trust me?”Logan looked into Charles’s startling eyes. Charles nodded confusedly. “At least, you’re the only person I can trust in this den.”

“I have a plan tonight. I can help you to escape from Shaw. Listen to me carefully, kid. You use your charm and I use my brain. You seduce En as your best. Let En take you home. Shaw doesn’t dare to refuse En.” Logan said hastily.

“How? How can I seduce En? I am not a fucking whore. En is another rapist.” Charles interrupted Logan.

“You don’t need do anything. Just let him do whatever he wants to do. Then, I think you can coax him do anything for you. I have visited En’s house with Shaw previously. I know a secret path in his backyard. It’s an emergency access in case of some accidents.”

Charles raised his brows and pouted slightly. “I am not entirely sure it works.” He stopped for a moment, “But it was worth trying, at any rate.”

Logan puffed and sagged a little. His kissed Charles’s forehead involuntarily. Charles blushed instantly. “I need to groom myself. I have mission tonight.”

When Shaw and Charles went into the luxury party hall, everyone’s eyes were stuck on Charles. Shaw put his arm around Charles’s slim waist very genteelly. This was just the very astonishing effect which Shaw really wanted. Charles, his lean body was wrapped in the tailor-made blue suits perfectly. The alluring curve of the waist and hips were completely distractions for everyone. 

Charles hated Shaw’s pretended genteelism. He managed to flinch away, but Shaw gripped Charles’s wrist brutally. “Don’t disobey me.” Shaw menaced with amiable smile.

“May I have the honor of Charles’s first dance tonight?” En Sabah Nur’s voice appeared properly. En gazed into Charles’s blue eyes, ignoring Shaw’s annoyance totally. He stretched out his hands gracefully as if Shaw had not been existed.

“My pleasure.” Shaw replied reluctantly. “Don’t forget your own partner. He would be jealous.”

En hadn’t heard the rest words from Shaw. The priority for him was taking Charles away from the possessive Shaw. He need to smell the aroma of Charles and devour the delicious red lips again. But he couldn’t take action due to Shaw’s continuous attention. He thought this was a good opportunity to negotiate with Shaw about some irresistible profitable businesses.

“What’s up, my sweetie. You look like a noble prince. Could you promise me a kiss?” En’s hands stuck on Charles waist and manipulated him slid into the crowed guests. They clung together liked the real lovers. Charles tried to push En away. “In fact, I am a slave.”

“Oh, Charles, I miss you so much after that night. You could push me away if you want to go back to Shaw’s arms.”En researched the riot of emotions on Charles’s face. Charles was hesitating, he hated them all for their frantic invasions.

En cuddled Charles into his arms again and buried into Charles’s collarbones to smell. “That bastard wants to possess you alone. He leaves his pheromone deliberately.”En was indignant.

Charles pulled away and snorted, “As if you are a gentleman.”

“I would give you the freedom, Charles. I wouldn’t lock you and treat you as a sex toy.”En made a promise decidedly.

“I won’t want your pity. You’re a criminal like others.” Charles struggled from En’s embrace and bowed slightly. En gaped without any words. Charles was nowhere near as coward as En had expected before. He supposed that he offered the better condition for this boy then he would get the privilege. 

En felt his heart was gripped by Charles at this moment. He had tasted this beautiful body but that’d not enough. When he got his turn, Charles had almost lost his consciousness because other men’s fierce intrusions. That’s totally not En’s expectation. En hoped to get along with the boy and make love with him, let the boy beg for mercy.

En clenched Charles’s wrist stably, forced Charles cling to En’s chest. “Sweetie, at least we could complete this round.”En lowered his head to gaze Charles. Charles’s long eyelashes was flickering tenderly. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. En found that he completely enchanted by Charles. En tilted Charles’s chin to gain the best angle, then he covered the dreamy red lips obsessively. Some obscene spots jumped into En’s mind, these all were the groaning Charles struggled under different men’s body. Charles opened his legs willingly to welcome the strong thrusts. “Mine.”En deepened this greedy kiss and decided to take Charles away from Shaw forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Well, well, Mr. En, I think you should know the rule about how to treat other people’s property.” Shaw loomed behind them like a spooky ghost. Shaw reached out to pull the surprising Charles away. Shaw wiped Charles’s swelled lips with his fingers, “Charles, do not let others touch you, except me.” Shaw snuggled his jaw on Charles’s head to murmur, “Baby, do you remember your sister?” Charles shivered by this threatened words. He had to be complied to alleviate the damage toward who he loved.

En didn’t hold back as Show’s prediction. On the contrary, he asked politely, “Could I invite Charles to visit my garden and have some drink?” Shaw nodded without hesitation, “Well, this party is tedious. I prefer taking Charles to your house to take a break. I hope you can offer us a comfortable king size bed. I’d like to hang out with my boy on the bed.” Shaw’s hands slid into Charles’s shirt to squeeze the delicate flesh. 

En refused Shaw arrogantly. “Rather than watching your poverty show, I would stay with Charles, alone. Don’t forget you have promised me one night with Charles. You have kept him for several days. It’s generous to share with your pals.” Shaw had no excuse to refuse En, after all he had just got a pleasant business contract from En. En looked at Charles’s indignant face, ignoring Shaw’s angst.  
Shaw tilted Charles’s face for a very long and greedy kiss till they were struggling for air. “Sorry, Charles. I regret that you have to stay with En tonight. Don’t worry, Logan will be with you.” Shaw said. “Logan, make sure Charles will back in one piece.”

“Everything sounds like as the previous plan.” Charles thought when he entered into En’s sleek black limousine and said goodbye to Shaw. He couldn’t believe that he was escaping from Show. He was relieved when he recognized Logan had climbed onto the front seat. Charles was worrying about Logan’s plan. He bit his bottom lip and let En cuddled him possessively. En was watching Charles carefully as if Charles was his lover. To a certain extent, En was easier to tolerate than Shaw. At least, En hadn’t stripped him and violated him instantly. En just held Charles’s hands and watched him passionately.

They returned to the mirk mansion in the very ambiguous atmosphere. 

Once the grandeur iron gate was closed, Charles felt some different things. The mansion was too quiet comparing to the usual situation. No guards, no lights, no any noises. Some unexpected things happened. Logan and En stepped out of the black limousine, with Charles staying at the back seat. 

It’s Shaw. He had waited there for a while. “What are you doing here?”En shouted furiously. Shaw said nonchalantly, “I get a secret message that you may steal Charles from me tonight.”En scoffed, “You are ridiculous. I won’t steal him from you. But I could take him away from you directly. You idiot!”En seemed like he would attack Shaw. 

“You have a secret channel underneath. I remember that.” Shaw stepped forward En. En didn’t flinch back, “This’s my private area. Please get out with your thugs.” Without any doubt, Shaw and En had prepared to fight each other under the looming omens. 

The lights in the house were turned on suddenly, Shaw lifted his hands to obstructed the dazzling light. In the same instant, a gust of strong wind attacked Shaw’s face. The attack was so quick that Shaw had no time to make the right reaction. Shaw fell onto the nipping cold cement ground. His nose bridge was broken. Then he heard En’s voice, “Put the bastard into the dungeon.”

When Shaw was hauled by someone to his feet, he found his only vision was that Charles could come to embrace him and comfort him. This thought was very surprising. Shaw never expected he himself would care about someone. Unfortunately, he had no chance to confess this affection to Charles. Charles was already in Logan’s arm. His beautiful boy toy was clinging on Logan’s muscular chest. Shaw never saw the delightful expression on Charles’s face. The childish smile was a magic wand thawing an unsettled heart. “At least I have bedded him several times whether Charles is willed or unwilled.” He would reminisce the boy’s every inch of skin and every appealing moan again and again.

“No, that’s not my end tonight. I should lie on the bed with Charles riding on my cock.” Shaw controlled his train of thought. “Charles, if you concern Raven’s safety…”Shaw paused dramatically to watch Charles. As expected, Charles turned to face him, the anger roiling. Shaw still wanted to threaten him in this moment, even took Raven’s wellbeing as a lever.

“Charles, don’t worry about your sister. I will send my team to find her and protect her. And you know, I understand Shaw’s approach, I could fix it for you.” This was En. The foxy man took the advantage to flatter Charles.

“No way. I have left a message to Emma. She would kill Raven if I have some incidents.” Shaw shouted loudly. “Charles, we need negotiation, it looks like.” Shaw glared the depressed Charles, the more depressed Logan and En. He added one stern condition deliberately. “I only prefer to talk with Charles, alone.”

“You are too greedy, Shaw. I won’t let Charles out of my sight.” Logan scowled. But Shaw smirked, “Logan, you betray me. I won’t let you escape my punishment. My offer is very reasonable. Perhaps I only ask Charles give me a blow job or other sexual activities. That will be embarrassed in this public place. Charles is very shy.”

“Shut up!” Logan had interrupted Shaw’s words. Logan escorted Charles and Shaw to a room in En’s house. Logan cuddled Charles’s slim waist and pecked on Charles’s cheek. “I will stay outside, call me if you feel uncomfortable.” Logan said to Charles. “Don’t accept Shaw’s any condition, Charles.”En supplemented. Charles nodded slightly. His eyes couldn’t take off Logan, this man risked dangers to save him from the ordeal.

Once the room’s door was closed, Logan’s heart sunk down and down. The cute determination on Charles’s face made Logan wanted to embrace Charles into his chest immediately. He started to fear, feat that Charles would get unexpected damage. It’s so bad. Logan had used to be a man without any concerns. The feeling of heartbreak was so strange for him. Logan never forgot the first sight for Charles, an innocent face and the blue eyes. Charles’s pale skin comparing his cherry red lips, god, let alone the proper height and slim waist. Logan could hear his own heartbeats when he pressed Charles on the bed. He never expected to kiss this beautiful creature and intrude this body by force. Logan shook his head to avoid the deeper self-loathing for compelling Charles to take his desire again and again.

Inside the room, Shaw was observing Charles amusingly, as if they are a pair of common couples who were squabbling about tonight dinner. Charles’s perfect profile and heaving chest revealed his fury. Apparently, Shaw’s menace hurt Charles. In this tough situation, Shaw threatened Charles with his sister’s life.

“What do you want? What are you thinking about?” Charles blurted out and frazzled. His piercing blue eyes were watery.

“What I really want is just you, your body and your soul. I know you hate me. If you could have feeling for me, even the abomination is good.” Shaw walked towards Charles and reached out to Charles’s cheek. But his approaching made Charles vigilant, Charles pulled away to avoid Shaw’s intention of touching. 

Shaw’s hands dropped awkwardly. “You have stereotype for me.” Shaw’s forehead ceased, pondering. “Your sister’s wellbeing depends on my decision. I am too excited to make a proper choice.” Shaw’s voice was full of mischiefs. He strode towards Charles and cornered him. Shaw forced Charles to face him, “Darling. I have a good idea to enhance your relationship with Logan. If Logan mates with you in front of us, I’ll follow my vow to release your sister. But, this mating ritual must be very splendid, otherwise I will take part in. This is my last wish.”

“You’re fucking creepy.” Charles fisted to punch Shaw. Shaw grasped Charles’s hands to kiss the white knuckles. “That’s why I love you so much, you’re active and inspiring forever.” Shaw dipped his head to devour Charles’s lips, god, this was the last chance he could kiss the boy. Shaw pressed Charles’s neck to steady him, suckling and suckling till Charles gasped for air. Shaw cursed Logan interiorly. He ruled this place with organization. He should wake up on the deluxe bed with the groaning Charles under his body. However, the only thing he could do was imagination. Even though his hands were still lingering on Charles’s body, Charles was not his. Shaw bit Charles’s earlobe made Charles scream unexpectedly. 

Logan had rushed into the room to inspect. “Stop your dirty tricks, Shaw. En has found Emma. She is very clever and has a good will to cooperate with us. Charles, we have no necessary to talk with Shaw. You are safe and free.” Logan hugged Charles eagerly to make a reassurance. Charles beamed, he leaned to Logan’s chest inadvertently. Logan was content due to Charles’s smile which was especially for him.

“I am so tired, Logan.” Logan pecked on Charles’s face, “Charles, I take you home and you can sleep.” They stepped out of the room without paying any attention to Shaw or En.

“Charles, you’ll never forget the feeling when my cock in your body. Only I could please you.” Shaw shouted loudly. “You think you could get along well? No. The details of the memory how we use you in turn will hunt you down every night. Your shirt is ripped and your legs are willingly opening for us. Your groans like a real whore.”

Logan punched Shaw immediately to stop his filthy words. “Go fuck yourself!” Logan growled, with his hackles rising. Show’s coldness and calculating words carved in Charles’s mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“I need a shower.” Charles said wearily and avoided the eye contact with Logan.

Logan gazed on Charles’s neck. Logan could see the heavy hickeys. That reminded Logan a lot of gritting pictures which Charles was trapped by the three rapists. Charles was gasping and groaning. Charles’s nipples were sucked by them in turn. They fucked Charles’s mouth and hole one by one repeatedly. Logan fisted involuntarily.

“If you want to pity on me, then don’t.” Charles held the hot gaze as if he had read Logan’s mind. Logan squeezed Charles’s arm slightly and nodded taciturnly. 

Charles’s face was so close to Logan. Logan’s heart speeded up regarding this childish face and sapphire eyes. He pecked on Charles’s cheek quickly. Charles blushed immediately. 

Logan stood up to embrace Charles, he just wanted to comfort him. His Charles should stay in safe. Charles retreated to avoid Logan. Logan’s broad shoulders and strong arms had caged Charles in the corner. “Trust me, I won’t hurt you. Could I cuddle you for a while?”

Charles’s flickering eyelashes seemed like a fragile butterfly in the rain. He sighed and lolled his head on Logan’s tough chest. Logan never felt this kind of peace and comfort before, like a storm-tossed boat entered a small harbor. Logan held Charles in arms tightly. Logan nuzzled Charles’s soft brown locks. “I love you.” Logan murmured internally.

“You look like a little feeble. You’ll black out in the bathtub.” Logan said. “No, Logan, you’re free now. You are not my bodyguard any more. Please go away and do something you want to do.” Charles flinched back, staggering his steps. Logan lifted Charles in his arms, “I take you to the bathroom to help you.” Charles gave up the fruitless struggles due to his weariness. He heard the water drain from the faucet, he let Logan put his weak body into the warm water.

Suddenly, Charles seemed like he drained all of his energy. He sunk down to the bottom of the tub. Meanwhile, Logan’s deft hands had reached his arm to prevent Charles from choking. He closed his blue eyes, let Logan cope with him. After lathering soap and washing clean, Logan fetched a fluffy blanket to wrap up naked Charles. Logan’s heart was racing so fast that Charles could hear the drums clearly. His hands lingered on Charles’s milky skin, hotness mixing coldness. But Logan didn’t dare to offense. When he put Charles on the comfort bed excitedly, Charles had been sleepy by Logan’s mild scrubbing.

The sleep was unsettled like Shaw had said. Charles tossed and turned for whole night. Eventually, he fell into sleep just due to weariness of his energy. Logan gripped Charles’s hand in his own callous hands. Logan was very carefully to avoid bothering the exhausting Charles. Charles’s breath was tender and seductive, enchanting Logan.

Charles waked up when Logan caressed Charles’s boyish face with his callous fingers. Charles’s first reaction is pulling away. He noticed he was cleaned but still boneless and naked. Logan cupped Charles’s blushed face, force Charles to gaze into his eyes. “Hi, Charles. You’re safe now. We are not in Hellfire.” Logan cuddled Charles, putting his head on Charles’s shoulders. Logan’s breath heated Charles’s cheek.

“Do you want to prison me in this place?” Charles managed to struggle from Logan’s hand. Logan had to let him go reluctantly. 

“Charles, I am sorry for everything happened to you. I care about you. You know I mean to it.”

“You help me. Thank you.” Charles whispered. That soft voice was sweet. “I need to go home, Logan.” Charles’s hand reached to Logan’s cheek to caress him. Charles leaned in and kissed Logan’s mouth corner inadvertently.

Logan’s blood was boiling by Charles’s kiss. He grasped Charles’s hand and pressed a hot kiss on the knuckles. “Charles, I am not a saint. Don’t irritate me again.” Logan said.

“You have said you won’t touch me unless I agree.” Charles amused. He pecked on Logan’s nose cutely.

“kid, you’re playing fire.” Logan almost growled. He had hardened immediately.

Charles climbed onto Logan’s knees. “Show me your desire.” Charles’s dense eyelashes were flickering. His sinful tongue was licking his luscious red lip.

Logan stood up and put the naked Charles on the table. “So let me show you my stamina. I can do this thing whole day. The question is, can you bear my cock for whole day?” Logan said confidently.

“Are you a werewolf?” Charles asked and groaned due to Logan’s fingers which was breaching Charles’s hole. “Yes, Charles, you give me so many erotic shows. I have become a rutting animal.” Logan devoured Charles’s lips possessively. That soft petal of red rose was a big distraction for Logan. He wanted to kiss every inch of this body. He deepened this kiss continuously while he thought of other man kissing Charles. That couldn’t happen, Charles would be his under his protection. 

“Only thing you need to do now is enjoying my service.” Logan moved his mouth toward Charles’s naked chest. This time Logan had no patience to tease Charles, he sucked one of those rose buds directly. If Charles could delivery his baby，he would suckle the first milk for his baby from these pink nipples which were suitable for teasing.

Logan conceived these crazy illusions to caress Charles with his greedy mouth suckling and his cock throbbing. Charles blushed due to shame and being aroused. Charles closed his blue eyes, the dense eyelashes flickering slightly. His hands grasped the sheet nervously. He bit his rosy lips to hold the moans. 

Logan added two fingers to work Charles open. Finally, Charles couldn’t hold his groans any more. Logan’s deft fingers and tongue released Charles’s unwilling desire. Logan positioned his cock between Charles’s spread thighs. He buried his impending lust into the heat and soft body. 

At first, Charles screamed and struggled as if he was throwing back to that sinful night when Shaw and the other monsters claimed his body continuously. But Logan slowed down his pace and grasped Charles’s cock to stroke the head. Charles groaned at the jolt of pleasure.

Charles’s struggles ceased suddenly, as if he complied to his inevitable lust. He gave up to fight Logan, just undulated with Logan’s frantic pace. Logan kept slamming in deeply and pulling out slightly. Meanwhile, Logan devoured Charles’s nipples in turn. These interwoven activities made Charles groaned and arched for more. Logan’s cock was wrapped by Charles tightly. Every moan would trigger Logan’s release. But Logan held back to explode and lengthen this carnal possession.

Logan’s desire had stewed by the moans of Charles and the bumps of fresh. He had imagined the boy whining under his mighty cock. He would spank the cute ass till the boy cried to beg for mercy. 

At that debauched night, Charles passed out thrice. Every time Charles was waked up by Logan’s passionate thrusting. His strong body covered Charles totally, pressed Charles’s knees to his chest to access the abused hole more deeply. Charles’s moans and whines are ragged. The sheet under their body was stained by their massive come. Charles had lost all of desires to fight with Logan, his limbs were boneless and sore. His compliance and captivating body drove Logan nuts. 

Logan rolled Charles on and let Charles ride his cock. But Charles had become a ragged doll, his head threw back to expose the delicious long pale neck. Logan rocked up and down, dragged more groans from the beautiful boy. Finally, Logan pumped Charles up with his seeds after frantic paces. Logan embraced the soft body possessively, running his tongue over Charles’s skin, sucking and licking. Charles was sound asleep after the continuous mating. Logan brushed the wet locks from Charles’s forehead, kissing his scrumptious red lips greedily. “Charles, you’re mine now.”

Logan cupped Charles’s face to watch carefully. The sleeping Charles looked like an innocent angel who knew absolutely nothing of the horrors of the world. As if he was lying on his own garden bench. Just the bruises and hickeys sprinkling on the unblemished skin revealed the boy’s unknowing violations. Logan was in total guilt because his intention was protecting Charles from harm. Now then, Charles would hate him forever. It’s not the right time to think of this, anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Charles woke up and watched Logan. Logan was a gorgeous man indeed, with the stern expression and the muscly body. Sometimes, he had good manners. He also had good skills made Charles aroused and shamed to scream.

Charles never had this kind of forcing pleasure and unwilling excitement. He restricted his feeling last night, nevertheless he admitted that Logan’s skills were extraordinary.

Logan flipped over and sat up, as if he had known that Charles was watching him. Charles had to flinched away disconcertedly. Logan reached to clench Charles’s hands bluntly. Charles lost his gravity to collapsed on Logan’s chest. Logan took this advantage to embrace Charles. He tilted Charles’s chiseled chin. 

“Hi, little one. Do you want to sneak away without any words?” Logan’s callous fingers caressed Charles’s bottom lip mildly. Charles frowned. Logan’s gaze focused on the cherry red lips. That lips were delectable. Of course, Logan had devoured the red cherry so many times last night. He couldn’t forget the delicate savor of this alluring boy.

“Let me go. I …” Charles flushed under Logan’s looming desire. He murmured. “Charles, you could go. But I am your bodyguard forever. I am willing do everything for you.” Logan confessed candidly. “What value will there ever be in life if I couldn’t stay with you?”

“Logan, you haven’t known me enough.” Charles snorted.

“I prefer spending my whole life to know you.” Logan cuddled Charles tightly.


End file.
